


Show me your past and I tell you the future

by Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone from the outside sees Yuya's evil side but does anyone know what's going on in his heart? Thrown into Yuto's memories he faces the cruel truth and the fate his counterpart had to go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me your past and I tell you the future

„Stop it! STOP IT! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!“, Yuya screamed in pain as he saw what happened in front of his eyes. The Obelisk Force just had turned the three knights of the other school in cards. Suddenly Yuya could feel an uncontrollable pain in his chest. Suddenly he could hear them. The screams of so many people. Painful screams of children who shouted for their mothers. Pictures came into his mind. The tower of Heartland on fire. Although he never has seen it before it was as if he had known this town his whole life.

He couldn't control himself anymore. The anger he felt just grew and suddenly he felt his own personality being thrown back as something took over him. Everything went dark and for a brief moment there was a complete silence. Yuya could hear his own loud breathing. What was happening? Just a few seconds ago he faced those guys from Obelisk Force and now he couldn't feel his body anymore. Somewhere far away he could hear his own voice screaming. But was that him? It sounded so weird. But that didn't matter anymore. It was over. He couldn't hold onto his body anymore and fell into a never ending darkness.

**Screams.**

**Shouts.**

**Cries.**

Yuya opened his eyes. His head felt numb and everything around him still was blurred. What was he doing? What was that place? Slowly he came to his mind and stood op from the ground. He looked around himself and tried to figure out his environment. He laid in the middle of a street which was destroyed and full of cracks. The buildings around him were on fire and some of them were nothing more than destroyed stones. Yuya's heart raced inside of him. What was happening? Suddenly he saw people who run towards him. He wanted to stop them to explain to him what was happening but then he stopped in his movements. The people's faces had such terrible expression. They were full of fear and panic.

“LET ME GO. DON'T TAKE ME AWAY”

“MY CHILDREN. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

“ACADEMIA!!”

Yuya's eyes widened. Academia. The Fusion Dimension. He remembered that he was about to fight them. But now he was here. “What's happening?”, he whispered as he tried to run towards those people who were running away from something. He needed an answer. Maybe he could help them. He could fight too! But when he was about to reach them it was, as if he just was a ghost. They ran through him without noticing him. “HEY! W-wait! Tell me what's happening!?” Yuya tried it again but nothing. No reaction. The crowd was running through him. And suddenly there was a big read beam that went through his body. Yuya was in shock. He thought he would be lost. But again. The beam went through him. Before he could wonder about that he heard a woman scream behind him! He turned around just to see the horror. Her friend, maybe it was her husband, laid on the floor. There was blood over his body. The beam must have hit him.

“Honey no! We have to get up! Y-You can do this. Please stay awake. We have to flee from them!” The woman cried and tried to pic him up with all her force.  
“N-No. It's to late for me. You have to run. Please get yourself out of danger. I want you to survive.” Yuya looked at the shocking scene right in front of his eyes. Why did he had to see that?

The earth started to shake. The pair looked up. Despair was written on their faces. Yuya turned around just to face a big and old robot it seemed. But not just one. There were 10 maybe 20 of them. He couldn't count them. They were tall and had those red glowing eyes. Yuya remembered it. He had seen them in his vision. He took a few steps back unable to get his eyes off of those things. Behind those robots people of Obelisk Force appeared. Even though their whole faces were nearly covered you could see their big grins on their faces. They enjoyed this. Yuya's whole body shivered.

“HAHA! Weak. All of you are so weak. Scums like you don't belong in this world. GO ANTIQUE GEAR GOLEM. GET THEM” One of them shouted.  
Yuya saw the duel disc on his arm. No. Those were duel monsters. He shook his head and turned around to the pair. “RUN. YOU HAVE TO RUN. THEY WILL GET YOU BOTH” But it didn't matter how loud he screamed they couldn't hear him.

“STOP THIS. THIS ISN'T DUELING! YOU CAN'T USE THEM TO HURT OTHERS!” He screamed now at the people of Obelisk Force. But it was the same as before. No one could hear them. It was just him screaming for nothing. And then the big red beam shoot out of the monster and the couple screamed in pain. Yuya didn't take his eyes of. He wasn't able to. His whole body was paralyzed about the scene that played itself in front of him.

“Did you see that? HAHAHA that was amazing. Sleep well XYZ SCUM. I hope the nightmares will follow you everywhere!” Before Yuya had even realized it the couple disappeared and everything that was left back were two cards. Yuya knew what happened. But even though he knew it he slowly took a few steps to were the people once were just to see that they got turned into cards. They were injured. They hadn't done anything. Yuya's breath went faster as he looked up to Obelisk Force.

“STOP IIIIIT!!!”

Yuya's eyes were covered in tears and he screamed as loud as he could. Suddenly the environment around him changed again. He couldn't see nothing about the destruction. With his eyes still full of tears he looked around when he suddenly could here the happy laughing of a child.

“Try to catch me Dad!”  
“Oh I will. But I use my secret weapon just for you”  
“But I won't give up on that!”

Yuya stood in front of a family house. He slowly went through the front garden were he was standing. After he surrounded the house he could see a child, maybe 10 years old and a man playing together with a big white dog. Yuya couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed who that child was.

“Y-Yuto ...”

And suddenly he knew everything. The screams, the pain, the destruction. That were Yuto's memories. That was something Yuto himself had to go through. His body started to shiver again as he slowly walked up to the family. Yuto was so happy. He smiled and laughed. The man that seemed to be his father had such a peaceful expression on his face. It reminded him of his own father. No one of them could see him. He just stood here and stared at them playing. It was such a peaceful scene. He looked up. You could see the upcoming city from this spot very good. The big tower of Heartland. It was an amazing look. Yuya had the wish to explore this city. At the same time it felt like he already knew it. The beauty of this place. The warm feeling in his heart. The happiness coming from this family. He nearly could forget about what he had seen just minutes ago.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't seen the little Yuto who stared at him. Just as he was a few steps in front of him and stared up to him Yuya returned that look and stared into Yuto's face.

“Y-Yuya ... look away.” He whispered it. His voice trembled. Before Yuya could ask there was a big explosion behind him. The family house collapsed and destroyed itself with its own weight.

“XYZ SCUM! We, Academia, are here to take over this territory. You aren't allowed to live. This is no place for trash like you!” Yuya didn't want to look back but he had no chance because suddenly he felt a terrible pain in his back. He screamed. What was that? It hurt so much. He wasn't able to feel the pain earlier. But then he looked besides him. Yuto wasn't there anymore. He realized it. He felt Yuto's pain. Yuto's real memories.

From the background he could hear Yuto's father screaming. No ... not him. This couldn't happen. He felt like his heart was about to break. “NOOOOOOO!!!” His scream was drowned by another explosion. His body felt so heavy. His breath went fast. He couldn't stop crying at what he just had seen. What Yuto had seen in his life. What he had to feel for real.

“N...no...t-this isn't fair.” He cried. He couldn't stop crying. He sat in the destroyed ruins of what was once Yuto's home.

“Yuya... please don't look at this.”

Yuya stared around him. The environment that was beautiful just minutes ago was now the same as the first time he was here. The houses in his near were destroyed. The once so beautiful neighborhood wasn't anything but a battlefield. The streets were empty. No laughter’s. No happiness. Everything was empty. The tower of Heartland was a wreck. The big heart that was the highlight of the tower wasn't there anymore. Just a big destroyed tower over a destroyed city.  
“Academia... WHY DID YOU DO THAT !?” He was about to feel the despair that he felt earlier. The endless hate.

“YUYA DON'T!” When he felt a hand that grabbed him he screamed in fear because he thought another painful memory would come but suddenly there was Yuto in front of him. The one he knew. The one that he had held in his arms when he protected him the last times. His expression didn't showed any of his true feelings but Yuya could feel that his body was trembling too.

“Please ... stop looking at this. Cover your eyes. I don't want you to see this.” Yuto wanted to stay strong. He was captured in his own world and had to face those memories so often but seeing how Yuya reacted to them was another painful experience. He never had told anyone outside of Heartland of what happened to him. Yuya was the first one and he even had to see the whole memories himself. “Don't cry for my sake.”

“Y..Yuto” Yuya tried to speak but his voice was quiet and nearly just a whisper. “Is this true...is everything that happened here...reality?”  
Yuto looked away. Seeing under which shock Yuya were broke his heart. But he couldn't lie to him. Not now. So he slowly nodded and closed his eyes when Yuya started to cry out loud. Yuto bite his lips. No. He couldn't.

Yuya fell on his knees and looked at the ground where he could see his tears falling down. “Why did this happen ... why did they attack? That's not fair. T-This is anything but fair ...”

Yuto wanted to answer. He wanted to comfort Yuya and tell him that he shouldn't care. But every time he was about to say something he had the feeling he would cry as soon as he would start to talk. He didn't want that. Yuya needed someone who was strong.  
Suddenly Yuya looked up to him and he looked at him and was trapped by his look. Yuya was in such a big agony just because of him.

“I don't want you to get hurt anymore Yuto. I want to protect you. I want this to stop.” He suddenly felt how Yuya wrapped his arms around him and cried on his shoulder. That was the moment Yuto couldn't bear it anymore and laid his head on Yuya's shoulder and stared crying too. He hugged Yuya close to him and was afraid that he would just be alone any moment again. He hid his face in Yuya's shoulder.

“I couldn't be strong. I couldn't protect anyone! I'm such a coward. I wanted to safe them but all I did was useless. In the end most of them died!” The words left his mouth and he couldn't help himself. All those thoughts that he never could tell anyone just left him. It was such a painful experience but at the same time he felt a sign of relief. Yuya stroked his back with his hands and suddenly Yuto was the one that was comforted by someone.

“Stop saying those things. You are a wonderful person. You had such a long fight. You did this for everyone. They were so many. You survived. You are so strong. Stop giving yourself the fault! Let me help you.”

“Yuya... I don't know -”  
“PLEASE!” He could feel how Yuya slowly stopped to hold him but was face to face with him. Looking into Yuya's eyes that were full of tears that he caused but at the same time seeing this strong expression of him. Yuya had so much in him. Yuto knew he could change everything. He had the power. He felt that the first time he saw him. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his cheek. Yuya looked at him fearful of what he would do but Yuto laid his head against his hand and closed his eyes.

“I trust you Yuya ... I always will. But I don't want you to get through this pain. I already am the fault for so much of your suffering. I don't want to see you in such a state. I want you to smile again. To be happy. I have no idea what is happening with us but I don't want this to happen to you.”  
He laid his hand on Yuya's that was resting on his cheek and took it, kissing the inside of his hand palm while new tears came down his face.

“We will do this together! This isn't just your war. It's mine too. We support each other. After such a long time of fighting and losing your comrades, wouldn't it be better to gain one? We already have an enemy that we have to fight together. Our own enemy we created. We have to face this together. I am here for you. I won't let you do this alone. And you don't have to protect me from everything and hide all those things. I'm here to fight with you.” Yuya had found his voice again. He looked at Yuto, tried to look strong enough to convince him. He felt so weak right now. Something was happening with his body outside his mind. But he was glad to see Yuto in front of him with that look on his face. An expression of pain but also surprise. His true feelings without any mask on it.

For the first time in this never ending nightmare that he had to face everyday Yuto felt something like hope again. He felt like they would be able to come over this. He saw the faces of his friends in his mind. He saw Shun and Ruri together again. And for the first time he felt like this could be reality again. And with Yuya in front of him being someone special to him he could feel how he was slowly getting his will to fight back.

He took Yuya's hand that he still was holding and pulled him nearer to hug him again. This time Yuya was the surprised one but he felt a warm feeling in his chest. “Let's do this. Let's win together.” Hearing Yuto's words was so much cure to his soul. Yes, they could do it. They would be able to fight this enemy. The enemy they created. The power they got possessed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ~
> 
> One of my first english fanfics I actually put online. I try to practice more and get my ideas done. Especially for this pair. Give Yuya/Yuto more love ~  
> Well I hope you liked to read it! <3


End file.
